Secret, Secret
by PlotTwist
Summary: Kira is one of hundreds of children stolen from their home planet for their power to shapeshift. Now after escaping and calling Earth their new home, the Banes, a Tokyo street gang made up of eight of these children, face their past. The aliens. REWRITTEN
1. The Late Night Scuffle

**Secret, Secret**

_Tell us your secret, your secret, secret. We'll keep it hidden from the world. _

Kira tossed and turned from her sleep, jolting awake from her nightmare. DAMNIT IT ALL!

"How many Mews does it take to beat me?"

Kish said from her bedroom window.

Kira paused in the middle of her sting of curses and gave a childish frown at the intruding alien. He leaned on the frame, taking pleasure at her irrate figure curled up, ready to strike at him.

"Not you, please not tonight." She grumbled, rubbing her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well with the dreams alone. He wasn't making it any better.

"No? Why should I listen to you? You know I've really stuck my neck out for you and your little race on this planet." He said. "TIme's running out until He awakes. As soon as that happens, you'll wish you'd never left me.

Kira snapped at herself before stretching again and getting from her bed in an almost relaxed way. It was normal for her to keep her anger botled under a facade and strike when full.

"Get out, or my swords will go through your head."

"Why? I want to see the only Mew that dwells at night."

"I am not a Mew! I'm a Bane! You of all people should know that. You rememeber the day when you invaded our planet, kidnapping every child your race could find. Even snatching them in front of their parents. We still yearn for Akoran and we're no human creation like those girls are."

Kish approached Kira with a look of curiosity and started to walk around her, watching her cross expression. This was something she was used to from prior expirience, but it was amazing she hadn't attacked him by now. She drew a crystal-like flute from her pocket and began to hold it to her mouth, but he shot up to her and took the flute from her fingertips. She was shocked as Kish held her flute in his fist. For a moment she lok like she was going to cry a little, but the glazed look was replaced by a grimace, her eyes locked into the instument.

"Awww, I got the kitty's toy?"

He said in a mocking voice, twirling it in his fingers. He watched Kira follow it, fists clenched. Her breathing had changed and her eyes were sharpening.

"Would kitty like a trade?" He said darkly, at such a whisper, she had to focus on his voice instead of her weapon and strain her ears to hear him. He teleported behind her and pushed his knuckles into her shoulder blades. She cried out in pain as he ground into the scar on her back, reaching back to try and hit him. He pulled her arm behind her and licked the back of her neck, recieving she shiver and a strangled hiss. Kira growled and tilted her head back.

"Big mistake." She sneered, grinning smugly as she twisted her body around his, making him loose his grip on her. She knocked him in the stomach with her fist. Regrettng only slightly when she heard him. She then continued by stepping on his foot, smacking him in the nose, and hitting him 'there'.

Kish proceeded to double over, tearing slightly and dropping her flute. Kira swiped it and locked it away hasily. He was still in the fetal position when she went over to him and helped him up, her devotion from so long ago still tugging at her heartstrings. She paused, sneaking a quick kiss from him. He growled possessively and licked her lips, nibbling her ear before whispering hoarsely into it.

"You never change, pet. Be back soon." With that, he dissapeared, allowing Kira to relax, for the time being.


	2. The Surprise in the Slums

Kira: Yaay! I get cloer to being captured!

Kish:Whooptie-freaking-doo

FL: You'd better shut your trap and say the disclaimer.

Kish: FL doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew (Thank god)

FL: What was that!

Kish; Nothing

* * *

Another hard day at school. Kira lifted her head as the lunch bell rang. "Praise Moonstone!" She said in a soft and tired voice, stumbling off to find a place to sleep. Unfortunately, this was hard to come by.

"Up all night?"

Somebody asked, poking Kira in the back. She jumped in surprise, yawned and nodded as she woke herself up for the fifth time that day. It was only one of her human friends.

"I couldn't sleep. Damn neighbors."

"Oh, why didn't you tell them to stop?" Her friend was beginning to get VERY annoying VERY fast.

"Nevermind, Suki. Please let me sleep." Kira responded, pulling herself into thetree they walk up to and falling asleep.

That afternoon, Kira took a long way to the Auto Shop. She looked out of place in the slums, her school uniform catching the wind, making her skirt fly up at times. She kept on her guard, glancing back and putitng her hands betweenher legs to hold her skirt down. Stopping to scent the area as well as she could in the wind, she relaxed. She stopped in front of a garage; Bane Auto was painted in chipped letters on the rusty, rundown roof. She pulled out her paint splattered work uniform and slipped it over her clothes. She reached back to pull the zipper up having great difficulty, but a pair of strong hands wrapped around her wrist and mouth.

"Oh, crrraaaaauuummmpphh!"

She growled, trying to knock her attacker away, but a voice whispered in her ear.

"Kitty, kitty, why are you being so difficult? I only want your Power Collar and your Opal Flute."

Kish said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'm am seriously gonna hurt you if you don't lay off. You've rendered me a fraction of who I was. Can't you take pride in that? Now you want more!"

She said through his hand, looking intent to bite his hand. Her tail and ears had popped out, so she did what she thought would get him away. She grabbed a rock with her tail and threw it into an alley. It hit a garbage can with a clang that made Kish jump, but he held on tighter than ever. Kira hissed, panicking as he held on tighter.

"How smart, my kitten thinks on her feet. Making noises to scare me. You'd have a better chance hitting me instead of the can, Sweetness." He smirked and removed his hand from her mouth and stuffed a cloth to muffle her. She growled and thrashed like the wild animal she was, her pupils mere slits. She bit down on the cloth and managed to wad it up and spit it out, her body going rigid as she shouted.

"HELP!" In a flash of light, Kira slipped form Kish's grasp, her body bending itself into the form a of a big cat- A snow leopard of sorts. She leapt at him, wailing,

"Flute Opal song!" A sad note form a flute then came from her mouth, growing in strength as it grew and glowed. The orb was released and it exploded at Kish's feet, causing him to teleport away before he was injured. The inital scream and the note alerted the other seven Banes, who had come running from several directions, most of them still in school uniforms.

A girl first appeared, her eyes brown with the smallest fleck of purple in them, her hair a mixture of brown and purple. Next a body with a single ruby earring appeared, going to the first girl and standing beside her, watching with quiet eyes, his reddish brown hair attracing the girl's attention as she playd with it. A girl is normal clothing came next, skidding to a stop on her rollarblades, A boy appeared in a flash of fire, going to the rollerbladed girl and holding her instinctively.

A lion darted from the alleyway behind Kira, two small ballfs of fluff in toll.

"I though I heard Kira screaming." He grumbled, seeing her distressed expression.

"You were right, Thane." The purple girl murmured, "I'm going to strangle you, Kira." Was the first thing the wolf boy said, exhaling quickly as he flared his nostrils. Kira stepped back her hand out in front of her.

"Hey, you would be acitng in a whole different way if Kish had gotten to me!" She said, grinning nonchalantly. Thane, the man who had been the lion perked up, lashing his tail. This act of rage rippled as the ear and tails of the two dragons, the cheetah, and the wolf appeared, pinned lashed.

"Kira, you're an idiot." Snapped the purple girl who was now breathing smoke as she talked. "If he gets to you, you migh as well kiss the rest of them goodbye!" Kira wilted under the pressure.

"As you can see, I got out of it, that's the good news." She said folding her arms. The others snorted.

"I'm going back to my room now." Announce the cheetah girl, eyeing the blue wolf boy as he held her green tail betweenhis hands. "All right, come on Darren." She said, softening considerably for her mate, who gave her a soft smile.

The second dragon looked worried. "Aria, I think we should act with Luna and go back to our room." He said shyly, picking her up. "Wait! Sam! Okay- I'll go." Aria said, cracking for her mate long enough to get down and go inside.

One of the robots who was following Thane piped up. "Kanji and I be in the kitchen." The blue and purple fox bot said, floating through the door. Her companion floated alongside, jabbering uncontrollably. "Are we making dinner, Suka? Are we? You know what, Suka? I just wanna scream right now: I'M IN UR KITCHEN, PWNING UR F00DZ! Oh wait... I just did. BOO-YAH!"

Thane faced Kira, stone faced. "Don't mess up tonight. I thought he got you. I thought he took you away from us like before." He murmured, striding up to her, his breathing reminding her of her father's sound. they both sounded like rainmakers when they moved, while she was a whole bunch of wind instruments. "All right, Big Brother. I'll be safe." She said, smiling for him and kissing him on the cheek with a titter of her flute before she raced in.

Thane stood outside and slapped his hand to his forehead. His sigh was slow and calming, even to himself. "Why me?" He mumbled, looking up at the sky before going in as well.


End file.
